


He didn't mean it, did he?

by weprotectourown



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bully, Emily is mama, F/F, Family Drama, Henry hurts his moms feelings, Henry's a teenager, High School Drama, JJ is mom, Jack is Henry's best friend, Soccer star, Teenage mood swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weprotectourown/pseuds/weprotectourown
Summary: Henry's got a couple bullies on his soccer team and they've got some choice words about his mama, Emily. While JJ's out of town for work, one tiny argument gets blown out of proportions showing Henry that his bullies have gotten into his head. Will Emily forgive him? Will Henry forgive himself?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	He didn't mean it, did he?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a family JEmily established one-shot. Henry is 14 and a freshman in high school. Michael is 12 and in 7th grade. A bit of fluff, and a bit of angst and hurt. It's definitely a long one.

Henry, Jack, and Michael were all home from school and soccer practice. Emily had picked them all up as it was her day off. Aaron and JJ were out of town for a case they’d consulted on in the past and the unsub was going through trial at the moment. The prosecutor needed the profiler’s expertise to help get the maximum punishment. That left Emily on her own with their kids and helping Hotch out with Jack for the last few days but they were on their way home and would be back by tonight. 

Stepping into the family room she watched the boys rough housing and shouted to get them to take it outside before they broke something. The boys had grunted and kept at it. Emily chuckled but left it alone because she could tell that Henry didn’t have a good day at school so it was nice to see him laughing with his best friend and little brother. Being a freshman in high school, a teenage boy, grades, extracurriculars and dealing with his parent’s job could be a lot for a young teenager to handle. 

Xxx

_ Henry had gotten knocked into the ground again by an older boy on the soccer team. Just like JJ, Henry had a passion and talent for soccer. He’d been playing travel team soccer most of his life so when he started playing for his school district, he’d been pretty much a shoe in for a varsity spot once he was old enough. A few upperclassmen weren't too fond of Henry and they’d let him know it whenever they were on the field. _

_ “Get up Jareau, do you need one of your moms to come help you up?” Ryan, that senior always had to bring his parents into it, sneered. _

_ Henry got a hand from one of his other teammates to help him up. No one liked this Ryan kid but he was the captain of the team this year.  _

_ “You know the blonde one is his real mom right? The other one is just there to play house.” One of Ryan’s friends, Jake, liked joining in on Ryan’s ridiculous comments too but he was just a groupie. _

_ “Ignore em Henry, they’re just trying to get under your skin. I think they forget that your moms work for the FBI.” Henry looked at his friends who gave him a supportive nod and he just ignored the older boys getting back to the drill they were supposed to be working on. _

_ It wasn’t that often that people gave him or his brother any issues about his family. Every once in a while sure but they were complete strangers and he didn’t ever care for them. But man did Ryan get to him. He was always so rude and it was starting to get to him. He loved his moms. But these guys always had something to say about Emily, especially because she didn’t look like the rest of the family. She was the opposite of them in every way.  _

_ “I wonder who the man of the house is?” Jake asked sarcastically. _

_ “I bet it’s the brunette, she definitely gives off the dude vibes.” The pair of upperclassmen had brushed their shoulders against Henry’s roughly as they ran by. It was comments like those that started to seep into his mind.  _

Xxx

“Ow! Henry!” Michael shrieked then glass could be heard shattering. Emily took in a deep breath before stopping what she was going in the kitchen to see what was going on. The older woman walked in to see that the younger boy was holding onto his nose a bit while Henry looked guilty and annoyed at the same time while Jack ran into the other room to give Michael a tissue.

“Mikey, are you okay buddy? Let me see your nose.” While she prodded lightly as the younger boy winced at the touch a bit, Henry crossed his arm across his chest tightly.

“If he wasn’t such a wuss, he’d be fine.” Emily heard him mutter under his breath. 

“Watch your tone and attitude, I will speak to you in a minute. I’m pretty sure I heard glass hit the floor, grab some shoes, the dust pan, and broom and go clean it up. Jack, sweetie, can you go into the closet in my office, there are extra frames you two can switch out with the ones you boys just broke?” The two young teens walked away to clean up their mess. 

“Your nose looks okay, might ache a bit tomorrow but get some ice on it. I’ll give you some pain relief before you go to bed. Make sure to lean over with that tissue until it stops bleeding.”

“Thank you Mama. I’m okay though.” Michael stepped away and went to the fridge to grab some ice for his face then walked out into the backyard. The pair looked like they’d finished up with the task as Henry put the broken glass into the trash can as Jack joined Michael outside.

“Honey, we need to talk for a second. I could tell that you didn’t have the best day at school when I picked you guys up--”

“What? Are you profiling me now?” Henry’s baby blues blazed fire. 

“Hey! We promised that we would never do that to you boys. You just haven’t been acting like yourself the last few days, are you okay?” The older woman was at her wits end but was trying to keep herself level headed. “You can talk to us about anything.” 

“Yeah, right, I know. I’m fine and really tired of this conversation. Can I go now?” Henry’s tone shifted from being annoyed to being rude, zero to one hundred quickly. Ryan and Jake had completely gotten into Henry’s head and it was affecting his relationship with his mother. 

“I can understand and respect you not wanting to talk about whatever is going on with you right now but don’t you dare be disrespectful. Drop the attitude because that game you want to go to so badly with your Uncle Derek this weekend is looking a lot less likely if you keep this up.” The brunette had taken on a stern tone and Henry knew she meant it. Emily was all tough love in the best way possible but for some reason it only surged his anger towards her.

“That’s not fair! That was a gift for my birthday!”

“Then I suggest taking a deep breath and calming down. I’ll talk to your mom when she gets home about this.” She nodded towards the sliding doors that led to the backyard.

“I can’t wait for her to come home, at least she’s my real mom.” As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, Henry regretted it. He’d heard the sharp intake of breath and the tears instantly blur his mama’s vision. “I-I didn’t-”

A pale hand showed him to stop, “Henry, just go outside. Please.” Emily turned towards the sink away from her son in hopes of hiding the pain that she felt radiated throughout her chest and compartmentalized it for another time to deal with. The young teen stepped out into the yard and felt like a complete asshole. He’d never once spoke to either one of his parents like that. Sure, he’d given them attitude or argued with them before but he never used his words to hurt them or his brother.

Jack sat next to Henry on the back patio steps as they both watched Michael try to do a move with the soccer ball that Jack just showed him. Jack could tell that his best buddy was bummed out but wasn’t sure why but he sat in silence with him until his Aunt Emily called them inside for dinner. 

Dinner went on without a hitch, Henry was a bit quieter than usual but they’d joked around as per usual. JJ and Hotch had arrived about halfway through dinner and joined them at the table when they came in. The reunion was bitter sweet filled with hugs and kisses that have been missed between the wives and kids. The blonde agent could see that her wife and son weren’t really interacting with each other. Hotch gave JJ a concerned look and she just shrugged not really knowing what was going on either. 

After Jack and Aaron left for the night, the boys went straight to bed after homework exhausted from their Monday routine. The younger woman caught up with both of the boys about the last couple of days. Henry and Michael talked endlessly about what they had been up to but the young teen didn’t mention anything about what happened with Emily. 

When JJ went into their bedroom for the night, she was hoping she’d be able to get lucky with her wife since she’d missed her so much but Emily was curled up on her side of the bed. Her back was to her but she could see broad shoulders shaking silently. The younger woman slid into the sheet and pressed her front into her wife’s back. The brunette turned around immediately and pressed her face into JJ’s neck. The blonde felt heavy tears soak into her shoulder and all she could do was tighten the hold she had on Emily. She had no idea what was going on but she could feel the sadness coming off of her love. 

“Baby, what happened? Does this have anything to do with the tension between you and Henry?” JJ combed her fingers through the dark lock in hopes of soothing Emily. 

“I can’t talk about it right now. But I promise we’ll talk when I am ready. Please just hold me.” All the younger agent could do was nod and swore that she would figure out what happened sooner or later. 

Xxx

A few days had gone by and Emily was sort of ready to tell her wife the events of the night she returned from her trip. She’d taken a few late nights at the office, granted that meant she got through the mountains of paperwork that almost always took up on her desk. But she did miss out on some family time seeing as the team hasn’t been needed for a case this week. But now that it was Thursday, they both happened to have the day off while both the boys were still at school. This was the calmest part of the day when they didn’t have much to catch up on besides each other. 

The brunette sat on their back patio curled up on the outdoor chaise lounge with a blanket draped across her shoulder and a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. JJ watched her from the kitchen window overlooking their backyard and decided to step out to join her lover. She carefully slid between Emily’s legs while they both laid back snuggling into each other's bodies. Looking out into the backyard, it was quite expansive. It was a big selling point for them when they were house hunting. A big yard, Emily dreamed of running around that yard with their kids and she did whenever they could. 

“I think I’m ready to talk now.” Emily broke their comfortable silence as JJ turned around facing her wife and draping her legs over strong thighs. The brunette leaned forward and kissed JJ gently as the blonde brought her hands up to cradle her wife’s jaw and keep her from pulling away just yet. Emily relaxed into the kiss and sighed happily when they pulled apart. “I love you...When I picked up the boys on Monday after practice, Henry looked like he had a bad day at school or practice. But he didn’t mention anything and I wasn’t going to push just yet. He was having a good time with Mikey and Jack when we got home and I wanted him to relax a bit before you guys came back. But of course the boys were rough housing and they’d broken a few frames and Henry hit Mikey in the nose slightly.” 

“Okay, that seems like a typical night in the Jareau Prentiss household.” JJ chuckled lightly. 

“Henry started copping an attitude with Mikey because I think he felt like he’d ruined their fun so I told him to watch his tone and we’d talk later. After Jack and Henry had cleaned up the glass, I tried to talk to our boy while the other two were outside. He wasn’t quite ready so he’d started fighting back and accused me of profiling him.”

“He what?!” Emily set her coffee down on the table next to them to hold onto JJ’s hands to keep herself grounded. She placed a few kisses on her wife’s knuckles hoping to calm her down a bit. JJ didn’t take well to anyone disrespecting the older woman but especially if it was one of the boys. 

The brunette cleared her throat to continue. “I tried to reel him in a bit because I have a feeling that whatever is going on with the team or at school, it’s really messing with him a bit. So I wanted to give some grace but I threatened to take the game he’s supposed to go to with Morgan this weekend away if he couldn’t control himself.”

“That’s fair. He knows we don’t tolerate that kind of behavior.” 

“He knows but as a teenage boy, he might not have cared in this instance. I’m sure all he was thinking was that something important to him was being taken away.” Emily pulled her hands away and she moved to start pacing a bit. It was a nervous habit especially when she was trying to keep herself from picking at her nails. The brunette draped the blanket around JJ’s frame as the blonde turned around to face her partner. 

“I said that when you got back, we’d talk about his consequence and h-he he-....”

“Babe?” JJ prodded lightly.

“Henry said he couldn’t wait for you to be back....because...at least his real mom would be home.” Emily felt tears run down as she left her own heart break at having to repeat what they’re son had said. JJ’s heart broke and seized at the same time because out of all the things she thought Henry could have said and done, this would have been the last thing that would come to mind. There’s no way their loving, caring, compassionate, dedicated son would say something so awful to his mama. JJ sat in silence in shock trying to wrap her head around this whole situation. 

Emily’s phone rang loudly cutting through the tension and the brunette scrambled to pick it up.

“Unit Chief Prentiss” The older woman answered while walking away deeper into their yard. The one sided conversation that JJ could hear faded to the background as she thought about how to approach her son and her wife. Henry and Michael were the great loves of her and Emily’s lives but her first love, the love of her life, the sun which JJ rotated around was Emily. She was protective of the heart that she held in her hands day in and day out and to know that their son had hurt Emily this way only made her furious. But just like Emily mentioned, the blonde kept in mind that there must be a reason underneath all of this for Henry to spit out that type of hurt.

The older woman’s voice cut through her thoughts, “baby, I have to go into the office for a couple hours. Look, I want Henry to come to us when he’s ready to talk about what’s going on with him, okay? So I’ll meet you at his game later. I love you.” 

JJ grabbed a pale hand before Emily could walk away. The blonde stood up and slid her palms against the sides of Emily’s neck as her wife instantly held her at the younger woman’s waist.. JJ did this every time she wanted her wife’s undivided attention. Deep chocolate eyes stared right into bright cerulean ones as JJ spoke, “You. Are. His. Mama. Do you understand me? He didn’t mean it. I know some part of you might think that he did but I know our son, he didn’t. You love our kids so fiercely, since even before they were born. They are so lucky to have you and I love that I get to raise them with the love of my life.” Emily cast her eyes to the side trying to reel in her emotions.

“Baby, you heard me right? I’m right and you know it.”

“I know Jennifer. It just hurts, that’s all.” JJ kissed her wife deeply before reluctantly letting her go knowing she had to leave.

Without another word, Emily ran through their house to get to the office and hide out for the day. For once in her career, she’s grateful that her job was interrupting her day off so she couldn’t wallow in her insecurities.

Xxx

JJ sat in the stands with Michael seated next to her. She was scanning the area every few minutes to see if Emily would be walking up the bleacher steps but nothing. The game started about twenty five minutes ago and Henry was having a great game. He’d already assisted the first goal of the game. The youngest one cheered loudly at seeing his big brother rocking it out on the field. 

Taking a pause from watching the intense match JJ looked up to see Emily standing by the fence a ways away. She watched on intensely like she always did but she wasn’t cheering as obnoxiously as usual. Reading her wife’s body language, she could see that she was uncomfortable and didn’t exactly want to be seen or be by anyone. The blonde let her have her space. Henry had taken after Emily a bit when it comes to processing their emotions. While JJ dove right in and didn’t care to be vulnerable, Emily and her son were the opposite. Granted Henry didn’t have as much of a hard time opening up once he’s had a minute to process how he feels. 

Before the game ended, Emily snuck away trying to be left unseen but she knew her beautiful blonde saw. She just couldn’t handle being around the whole family having that self-conscious feeling sitting in her gut the past couple of days. She didn’t know how to get rid of it because now it was all she could think about. When JJ had told her that time on the jet that she could see the brunette as a mom, it made her feel confident in taking on the role when they’d been ready to start that process. Now though, how could she feel that same confidence when one of her own children didn’t see her as such?

Xxx

Henry sat on the couch with his homework hoping to see his mama come through the door. Things had been strained between the two of them and he knew that it was his fault. But he didn’t know how to make things better. He also didn’t want to tell his mom what he’d done but if he wanted any chance at making this situation better he’d have to talk to her. 

The young teen had been thinking a lot since his fight with the older woman. Just as Jake and Ryan intended, every little comment they’d made had affected the way he’d looked at his mama. No, they weren’t blood related but his mama never made him feel any different than any of the other kids who had a mom and a dad. He didn’t feel like he was missing out at all and because he let those thoughts cloud his better judgement he’d hurt someone who had his back his whole life.

After finishing up his homework, he’d grabbed a piece of leftover pizza that they’d picked up as a victory meal for the game and for scoring his first varsity goal and assist. He saw how much rage Ryan had in his eyes for the goal but was happy to see his team get a win. Michael was finishing up his homework and it was his turn to have the bathroom first. 

With a heavy heart, the young teen walked into the office that both of his moms shared. He sat on the loveseat that took up a part of the builtin shelves that was filled with books. His favorite pastime was trying to read through the collection of books his mama had in these walls. JJ looked up from the case she was overlooking and saw her eldest admiring the books he’s always loved. 

JJ closed the case file and tucked it into her bag to take into work the next day. She walked to the loveseat staring down at her son. The boy sat up slowly and his mom slid in behind him as he leaned back against like he used to when he was a kid. JJ kissed the top of his head while she started running her fingers through short bright blonde locks. Henry relaxed back into his mom’s embrace and basked in the love and comfort.

“Mom…” Henry broke the quiet in the room. “I messed up and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“What do you mean?” JJ knew exactly what he was referring to but wanted Henry to continue on his own.

“Did mama not tell you?” The young teen played with the end of his shirt.

“Doesn’t matter. I want to hear it from you.” Lean arms tightened their hold on her child.

Henry recounted the whole ordeal with Jake and Ryan earlier that day up until he stumbled through the last thing he’d really said to Emily that night. Tears pricked both their eyes and Henry tucked himself into his mom releasing all his guilt. JJ rubbed his slender back as he cried, letting him know it was okay. 

“I know things have been awkward with us and then she didn’t show up to my game today-”

“Baby she was there.”

“She was? But I thought you said she got called in.”

“She did. But you know your mama, she never misses a game when she can help it. She watched by the fence and left early.”

“Oh…” The young teen felt even more sad. He thought he’d love the day that his mama wasn’t screaming at the top of her lungs in the stands but when he thought she hadn’t showed up on purpose and not cheering for him, it was the worst feeling.

“Let’s go for a drive.” Henry was confused by the change of pace but followed his mom’s instructions. He watched his mom write a note to his mama. JJ made a call to the neighbor across the street where Mikey would hang out with their kids while they were gone. Henry watched his little brother run across the street while his mom locked up the house. Pulling out of the driveway Henry watched the scenery go by and about ten minutes in, he recognized the place his mom had parked the car. 

“Do you remember breaking your arm here when you were 5?” JJ asked her son as the headlight of the car shone on the play structure. 

“Yeah, mama & I were here together. I was on the monkey bars, I lost my grip & tried to catch myself.” Henry jogged his memory a bit to bring him back to that day while his mom starting talking.

_ Flashback _

_ JJ had just gotten the call from Emily saying that her and Henry were in the emergency room but to not freak out. Their son had broken his arm but it was a simple break, they’d reset his arm, and put a brace on it. He had slipped off the monkey bars at the park and tried to catch himself which led to the break.  _

_ The blonde had rushed to get to the ER and once she was there she’d spotted her wife sitting in the waiting room. She called out to her and the brunette’s eyes snapped up from where they were trained on the floor. JJ hadn’t thought twice about why Emily wasn’t with Henry. She could see the anxiousness and sadness etched on the older woman’s face but chalked it up to this whole incident at the park. _

_ “He’s in room 5 waiting for you, it’s the third door on the left.” Without a second thought the blonde hurried into the room where Henry sat with a nurse playing with some toy cars. He beamed at his mom when he saw her come in. _

_ “Look mommy! My cast is red. It’ll match my soccer jersey.” Henry raised his arm up without looking like he was in any pain. JJ chuckled as she kissed her son on the top of his head basking in his happiness and that he was safe. The anxiety she felt thinking Henry was scared vanished. The nurse stepped out of the room to get the doctor as their son told her what had happened. It truly was an accident.  _

_ “Hi Agent Jareau! We’re glad you could come down, happy to meet Henry’s mommy!” The doctor, Dr. Ferdinand came in shaking her hand and gave her the rundown on what he had done, shown her the x-rays, and his treatment plan. Henry would make a quick recovery in about a month.  _

_ “Oh, it’s no trouble! My wife called me. Thank you for treating him.” That was the first time JJ had noticed that Emily wasn’t in the room with her. Where the hell was she? _

_ “Your wife?” The graying man looked confused.  _

_ “Uh yeah, she was the one that brought him in.” The blonde’s eyebrows knit together at the question. _

_ Dr. Ferdinand opened the patient chart and quickly read over the personal information. “Oh, it says here you’re his mother in his chart.” He scratched at the side of his face as a nervous tick. _

_ “I am. That raises my question about why my son was sitting with a nurse and not with his mama when I walked in here.” _

_ “I’m sorry Agent Jareau, your wife isn’t listed here under Henry’s personal information. It’s hospital policy that only immediate family can come back here.” Dr. Ferdinand looked uncomfortable. _

_ “She has guardianship over our son. She should have been allowed back here.” JJ bristled at that. She put her hands on her hips flashing her gun unintentionally but the doctor got the hint loud and clear.  _

_ “I apologize for the mishap Agent. This is a major city hospital and we have a bunch of people who claim to be parents to kids who aren’t theirs quite often sadly. We thought that’s what was happening and we could see the resemblance with you, just not with her. That is mine and my staff’s fault.” The younger woman felt her blood boil at the assumption.  _

_ “I’d like his discharge papers. Can someone please go grab my wife and bring her back here now?” The doctor felt ashamed and quickly grabbed the older woman himself and apologized for the miscommunication. Once Emily strolled in JJ saw her walls up as high as they could go. She knew her wife had compartmentalized this moment, filing it away for a later time to deal with.  _

_ Xxx _

“I didn’t know that happened.” Henry sunk into his chair a bit more while pushing his hair back.

“At the time, the laws weren’t really in our favor for her to be able to adopt you as hers just yet. But we were already married and while I birthed you and Mikey it made it easier for your mama to sign any and every single piece of paper to link her to you and your brother.” JJ started to drive them back home, she figured Emily would be home by now.

“That wasn’t the first time your mom’s been told or mistakened for not being you or Michael’s mama. But she’s always tucked away that hurt because all that mattered is that you and your brother never saw her any differently. We are fortunate that your grandmother is an ambassador sometimes because eventually she made a few phone calls and your mama was your mama and no one would be able to say otherwise.” JJ had no intention of sugar coating this situation to her son. If he wanted to act like an adult taking out his misplaced anger just because he could, well he would be mistaken. 

“So imagine your mama’s pain when her biggest fear and insecurity becomes a reality. Her son doesn’t see her as his mama and all those strangers in the past were right in their assumptions.” Henry sobbed into his hands for the second time tonight. His mom’s never let him feel bad for crying or his emotions. Sometimes feelings were a lot and while his other friends were scared of that, he wasn’t.

“I-I didn’t m-mean it and n-now she won’t even t-talk or l-look at me.” JJ reached over to uncomfortably bring her son into her arms. The car was parked back into their driveway anyways next to Emily’s car. 

“You just need to talk to her honey. She will understand. There is nothing you could do to change the love she has for you, even this. But Henry...bullies like Jake and Ryan have their own set of issues but you gave them power by letting them change the way you see your mama. You can only control your reactions and actions.” Henry nodded against his mom’s chest as he pulled back.

“I’m so sorry mom.” Henry stared at the matching set of blue eyes in front of him and JJ knew he meant it. She kissed his forehead lovingly. 

“I know kiddo. I love you. Let’s go get your brother and head inside.” 

Xxx

Emily sat on the couch with the tv on mute while she waited for the rest of her family to return home. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a baggy crew neck that was from one of Henry’s old soccer teams. Her ears perked up when she heard a key being put into the lock. The door flew open and next thing she knew a 5 foot 6 inch teenager was wrapped around her midsection and draped in her lap. It shocked her to say the least and she froze a bit for a second. But as her motherly instinct told her, she wrapped her arms around Henry’s frame. 

JJ had sent Mikey upstairs to get ready for bed as she let her eldest and his mama have a moment together. She thinks her talk with Henry got through to him. She paused at the bottom of the stairs staring at her loves and then ascended the stairs to give them their privacy.

“I’m so sorry mama. I didn’t mean it. I swear I didn’t.” 

“Then why did you say it sweetheart?” Henry told Emily all about what Jake and Ryan had been doing and how they’d messed with his head. He never wanted to hurt her but he knew that he did. 

“I knew something else was going on. I wish you would have said something sooner baby but I wanted you to come to us in your own time. Me and your mom can only help when you let us but that’s what we’re here for. You do not need to go through anything in your life alone, ever.” Henry snuggled into his mama. “But I want you to understand that your words matter and people remember things that you say and how those words made them feel, okay? I forgive you but I won’t forget what happened.” 

Emily wanted her son to learn from this and understand how he made others feel and himself. “I love you sweet boy. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life and then some.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. Again, I’m really sorry mama. I love you too. So...think you and mom can scare Jake and Ryan a bit so he’ll lay off?” Henry joked but Emily smirked as she had an idea come to mind.

Xxx

JJ and Emily sat in Emily’s range rover staking out the soccer practice field. While the blonde agent thought their plan was a bit immature she wanted payback to the two bozos that have been harassing Henry and the other boys on the team. Nobody messes with their kids. 

They’d made a call to both Jake and Ryan’s parents prior to this arrangement and they were more than happy to go along with it. Three sets of parents had met up for coffee at the local coffee shop by the high school. They had a discussion in great lengths about what they could do to alleviate the tension between the boys. Both their parents would be speaking to their sons about their atrocious behavior. Ryan’s parents talked to their coach about removing his title as team captain. While Emily and JJ didn’t deem that necessary, Ryan’s father was disappointed and would not let his son have a leadership position on a team if he could not act like a true leader. As for Jake’s parents, they were furious and profusely apologized. They would be sending both boys to train with Derek and he’d have them begging to go home within the first half hour. The couple looked over to the cars next to them on both sides and waved at their new friends who waved back and smiled while they waited. 

A government issued black Escalade pulled up as the boys were released from practice. Everyone was walking to their parent’s cars, Henry included when he saw his Uncle Derek and Uncle Aaron stepping up to both Ryan and Jake who looked scared just by being in the presence of Henry’s uncles. He didn’t say anything but just watched. He was clueless to what was going on.

Derek handed Ryan and Jake a citation, as they both read the sheets in their hands they blanched immediately. 

_ We’ve been notified by your parents, Tanner and Jenny Bridges, that you, Ryan Bridges, have been caught abusing your power as team captain to be a tormentor. The following consequences have been deemed fit for such actions - _

  * _Ryan Bridges, your title as team captain has been revoked._


  * Ryan Bridges is to appear at the practice field at 5am for the rest of this week for additional training.


  * Ryan Bridges will be sitting in on a “How to not be a bully” to the local elementary school.


  * Any further consequences will be given by Tanner and Jenny Bridges.



_ If you do not complete all tasks or not deemed excellent by Derek Morgan or Aaron Hotchner, your spot on the soccer team will be revoked. This consequence has been approved by Tanner and Jenny Bridges and Coach Sinclair.  _

_ Citation given by Federal Bureau of Investigation - Supervisory Special Agent Morgan and Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner.  _

A very similar note sat in Jake’s hands with differing consequences but number 2 on their lists were the same. Derek and Hotch looked down at the two teenagers who were shaking in their shoes, with no expression on their faces. They knew they were coming off intimidating which is what JJ and Emily had instructed them to do.

“Your parents, coach, or other teammates do not appreciate your behavior. You will report here at 5am. If you are late… I suggest you don’t find out what will happen. Do we make ourselves clear?” 

Henry laughed to himself because he’d trained all summer with Derek to be in soccer shape, hell he was in shape to do the FBI Academy fitness test. Both his uncles were hardcore when it came to training, there was no way Jake and Ryan wouldn’t throw up within the first hour. Shoot, even Henry did the first couple times he’d shown up. 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?!” Hotch boomed.

“Yes sir!” Ryan and Jake stood up straight as a board. 

At this point, Coach Sinclair, Emily, JJ, Ryan’s parents and Jake’s parents came out of their vehicles. They were standing all together as a united front. Henry’s other teammates were flanking his sides watching the show down. When Henry had joked about scaring Ryan and Jake a bit, he didn’t think his mama would take him this seriously.

Emily was fiercely protective of the boys but not in a suffocating way. She just didn’t deal with anybody’s bullshit when it came to her sons and her wife. So it shouldn’t be that shocking to see that his mothers had roped in his uncles to be a part of this but his coach, that he wasn’t expecting. 

Ryan and Jake ran up to their parents to hand them the paper they’d been given. Both sets of parents had read and even help write these consequences. 

“Coach, seriously? I worked my ass off to become captain. Just because the golden boy over there can’t handle some teasing, I’m the one getting punished?!” Ryan had nothing to lose and honestly, he was a spoiled brat.

“Ryan this is not just about Henry. The underclassmen who I’ve all spoken with have said the same thing about you and Jake. You both have been unwelcoming and hard to play with. As my captain, that’s unacceptable. You are a great player but not that great to still be captain. A team is as strong as their leader.” Coach Sinclair did not back down. 

Henry looked around to the other guys and saw that they all shook their heads in agreement with their coach. He had no idea that the meeting they had with their coach earlier would lead to this. He stayed quiet and let the boys voice their concerns. 

“Son, you are lucky to still have a spot on this team. You are going to honor that paper and I will see to it that you do. You have other consequences coming your way if you do not get your act together.” Ryan’s father, Tanner, was not to be argued with and Ryan knew it. Ryan’s parents shook Coach Sinclairs hand and then with Henry’s moms, then walking to their car with Ryan following behind them.

Jake’s mom, Betty added, “You are no better Jacob Anthony. You also will stick to that agreement because the principal had something worse in mind for both of you but Coach Sinclair had a better idea. To think my son is a follower of someone who can’t be kind to a teammate is utterly disappointing.” 

Jake bowed his head and barely made contact with his father who stood stoic in front of the scene before them. “You have no privileges to anything, you will need to earn back everything you desire. I will be checking in with your coach and everyone who oversees you.” That was all Jake’s dad said. He was a very formal man, he looked like he could have been in the military.

Once everyone was dismissed once and for all Emily, JJ, Derek, Hotch, and Henry huddled together.

“No one messes with our son.” Emily proudly stated while smirking at her wife as she had her arm wrapped around JJ’s shoulder. 

“Man, I thought that Ryan kid was going to pee himself.” Morgan laughed. 

“Are they really going to train with you guys, Uncle Derek?” Hotch cackled and nodded. “They sure are and they have no idea what’s coming to them.”

“And their parents are okay with it?” Henry kinda felt bad for them but he felt that this was karma finally catching up to the pair of boys.

“Yup. It was their idea.” JJ added while snuggling into Emily some more. 

They’d left the soccer field together to go pick up Michael from school. Their family would heal even after a tiny argument that got blown out of proportion. Henry learned the hard way that your words mattered, just as much as your actions. Emily and JJ felt their family dynamic finally shift back into place as it had been off kilter the last few days. At the end of the day, their love for each other was unmatched and their boys were growing up into young men who they were immensely proud of and nothing would come between them, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comment! If you've got a prompt - send it my way. I'll give anything a try. 
> 
> -WPOO


End file.
